


Teacher's Pet[AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex, Teacher's Pet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place in an alternate universe where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and Professor Hunt is her favorite teacher. Although they clash in class often, Alex is still considered a teacher’s pet. Alex and Hunt have been secretly dating for some time, but before Bianca finds out.*There are 2 parts (as they are related to one another), but they are also standalone stories





	1. Part One

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“You’re here tonight because you seem quite proud of the title you’ve earned as the teacher’s pet,” Professor Hunt began locking the door to his office. “But, the teacher’s pet should listen and _want_ to please me. I’m not sure that describes you, Miss Spencer.”

Alex smirked.

“You constantly interrupt my lectures, undermine my authority, and insist on getting the last word,” Hunt continued. “I don’t feel you can be the teacher’s pet with an attitude like that.”

“Professor Hunt, I apologize for my insolence, I promise I can listen,” Alex pouted. “Give me another chance? How can I please you, Professor?”

“Don’t move,” Hunt commanded. “Don’t speak.” He removed his tie and slipped it over Alex’s head. He slowly moved the knot up, tightening the tie’s grip around her delicate neck until he heard a subtle change in Alex’s breathing. “If you want me to stop, just say ‘apple’, my pet.”

Alex nodded ever so slightly. 

He patted her head. She remained as still as a statue, just as he had directed. Hunt pulled on the tie, guiding her to him. Alex moved freely toward him. 

Hunt greedily ran his hands over her body, caressing and massaging what he liked. His touch felt like electric shocks tingling everywhere they traveled, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Alex’s breath caught in her throat when he moved his hand between her legs. Remaining still and quiet was nearly impossible.

“Do you want me?” Hunt grabbed her jaw with his hand that still held the tie. His other hand still explored her body.

Alex bit her lower lip but did not move or speak. 

“Ahh, you _can_ listen, Miss Spencer,” Hunt noted, holding her tightly in his grasp. She felt his fingers pressing deep in her skin. “You may answer my question. Do you want me?”

“Yes, Professor,” Alex lowered her head in submission. “More than anything.” 

“Then show me,” Hunt released her, pushing her down. “On your knees!”

Alex knelt in front of him. She could see the length of his desire outlined beneath his pants. She wanted so badly to taste him but, he hadn’t given her permission yet. 

Hunt unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants and underwear. Alex couldn’t take her eyes off his hardened cock. Hunt pulled the tie around her neck up causing Alex to shift her focus to his face. “Look at me!”

Alex looked up at him hungrily, licking her lips in anticipation. As soon as he nodded, giving her permission to touch him, her hand moved over him, pumping his shaft. She pressed her lips against his tip, kissing him gently. Her tongue licked up his precum and ran hot circles on his head. Alex used one hand to guide him into her mouth as she slowly and teasingly moved him deeper into her mouth. Her other hand softly caressed his balls. 

Not for a second did Alex look away from Professor Hunt. Her mouth and hands worked on him, but her eyes remained fixed on his. 

Hunt’s grip on the tie had loosened and he closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him. His mouth agape and his head rolling back. His breathing became heavier with each bob of her head. 

Alex smiled and sucked on him harder, squeezing him gently with her other hand. Soft moans escaped her lips as she took him further into her mouth letting her teeth graze gently against him. 

Hunt moaned deeply and bucked his hips against her. His cock hit the back of her throat as he started moving in and out of her mouth. Hunt’s hands were on her head, digging into her hair urging her head to match the movement of his hips. She responded as commanded. Taking him in further. Hunt groaned beneath his labored breath. 

Alex could feel him getting closer to coming as he twitched in her mouth. She was a good girl and she was his… but he was also hers. Despite being under his command at present, every ounce of pleasure he enjoyed was hers to give or remove. Sometimes disobeying was worth the consequences; though, not today. Today she would give him what he wanted, just like the good pet she knew she could be. 

With one more deep motion, Hunt’s hot cum shot down the back of her throat. She made sure to take it all and swallow it. As Hunt left her mouth, Alex licked her lips, taking in every last drop of him. “Mmmmm!”

Hunt collapsed back into his office chair. Alex picked up the end of the tie with her teeth and crawled on all fours to him. She dropped the end of it on his thigh before proceeding to rest her chin in his lap looking up at him. “Who’s a good girl? That’s my good pet.” Hunt stroked her hair softly, though his eyes were closed, still savoring the feeling of her mouth on him. “Fuck, you’re incredible!”

Alex smiled proudly, looking up at him.

“Oh, my Alex.” Hunt loosened the tie around her neck and lifted her chin gently. She stood to meet him. He pulled her onto his lap and into his arms. She nuzzled in the space at the base of his neck. Hunt stroked her hair. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Well, I deserve you,” Alex stated matter-of-factly. “So perhaps, next time you should be the one on your knees.”

Hunt stifled a laugh as he leaned in to kiss the top of your head. “As you wish, my love.”


	2. Part Two

“What are we doing here?” Hunt questioned as Alex pushed away a sheet of plastic revealing an office in the new administration building. “We shouldn’t be here.” 

“The construction team went home hours ago and since it is not officially opened yet, no one else comes in,” Alex explained, pulling him further into the office. “It is the perfect place to escape.”

“It’s still dangerous for us. We shouldn’t be together on campus,” Hunt insisted. “Especially not with Bianca making it her mission to out us.”

“The danger makes it that much more fun,” Alex smiled. She directed Professor Hunt to sit in a chair in front of the desk. She moved behind the desk, her smile fading. “I thought we could play a little role-playing game.”

“Is that so?” Hunt smirked. “Do tell.” 

“I might be the newest dean to Hollywood U,” Alex began, leaning her hands on the desk and staring Hunt down. “But that does not mean I am naive to your secrets, Professor Hunt.”

Hunt raised an eyebrow as he listened to his superior.

“We have received a number of complaints suggesting that not only do you play favorites with your students, but you are also secretly romantically involved with one of them,” Alex suggested. “These accusations may lead to your removal. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“What would you have me say, Ma’am?” Hunt questioned. “I will not lie, but neither can I confirm what you have said. I understand if action must be taken. However, I hope there might be a way I can prove my loyalty to the University?”

Alex shot Hunt a wicked grin and unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt, exposing her neck and collarbone. “Perhaps you can show me how badly you want to keep your job.”

Hunt got up and moved in front of Alex. He retrieved her hand and gently caressed it in his. He brushed his lips against her knuckles. “Thank you for this opportunity.”

“I trust you won’t waste it,” Alex said coldly. “You berate your students about listening and following directions. Let’s see how well you can manage.”

Alex leaned against the desk. She tipped her head back, lengthening the amount of neck she had exposed. She traced her finger slowly down her neck and across her collarbone. “I want to feel your lips on me. You may start here.”

Hunt ran his tongue from the base of her neck up to her ear, lightly biting on her lobe. He lowered his lips to her neck kissing and sucking on her soft skin. 

Alex closed her eyes savoring the warmth of his mouth on her. “You may leave one mark, only.” 

Hunt gradually moved his mouth to the spot on her neck that he knew to be the most sensitive. He savored the soft moan that escaped her lips as he worked the spot making sure to leave her a lasting reminder of the evening. 

As her skin reddened beneath his mouth, Hunt gently kissed the spot tenderly, admiring his handiwork. Alex knew seeing that mark from his lectern the next day would distract him to no end. 

“Very good, Professor Hunt,” Alex commended him. She unbuttoned her shirt and cast it to the side along with her bra. She trailed her fingers down from her neck across her chest. She brushed her thumb over one of her nipples. “Now, I believe there are other areas in need of your attention.” 

Hunt caressed her breasts with his hands, squeezing them. Alex trembled beneath his touch but that wasn’t the touch she wanted. 

“Since it is your mouth that refuses to answer the questions about your impropriety, that is what shall do the work tonight,” Alex wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and urged his face toward her exposed skin. 

Hunt followed as directed. His hot breath tempting her before his wet tongue teased her. He massaged her breasts with his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking. As she became hard beneath his touch, he ran his teeth across her nipples, causing her to cry out softly. He might not be able to use his hands to pinch her tenderness, but his teeth were an even better substitute. Alex twitched beneath his alternating pressure. Her breathing becoming more ragged. 

“You have done well thus far,” Alex breathed. “Now to your final task. Get on your knees.”

Hunt resisted momentarily, mostly to drive her crazy, but also calm himself down. He wanted her, to taste her as she wanted, but also to be one with her. He pushed down his own desires and focused on what she required. Hunt kneeled in front of the desk. Alex pushed up her skirt and slipped off her underwear. 

She ran her hand between her legs, letting one of her fingers slip in her already moist folds. She brought it to her mouth and licked the tip. “Mmmmm,” she teased him. 

Hunt licked his lips, waiting for his own taste. 

Alex pushed her finger in his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, pulling her into his mouth to get what she left for him. “Do you more, Professor Hunt?”

“Yes,” he nodded eagerly.

“Yes, what?” Alex scolded. 

“Yes, please,” Hunt corrected himself. 

Alex pulled at his tie, pulling his head between her legs. Hunt ran his tongue through her slit licking her up. 

She squirmed on the desk as his tongue pushed deeper and found her sweet spot. Alex tried to stifle her moans but it was no use. She pushed her hips toward him. He continued to work on her, his teeth grazing her now hardened pearl. Alex twitched beneath his touch. Hunt was grateful to have the building to themselves. Her moans were music to his ears and he didn’t have to quiet her. She could be as loud as she wanted. 

Alex screamed Thomas’s name as a wave of ecstasy crashed over her. She ran her hands through Hunt's hair as he moved his head up from between her thighs. Alex closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to catch her breath. 

“I trust that my review shall reflect a satisfactory performance,” Professor Hunt whispered, kissing Alex’s neck softly as she recovered. 

“Your job is safe,” Alex breathed. “At least your job as my boyfriend.”

“That just happens to be my favorite job,” Hunt admitted, kissing her forehead. “And if it comes down to it, it’s the one I’d choose.” 

Alex leaned into him and kissed his lips. “I hope you never have to make that choice.”

“As do I,” Hunt admitted, leaning his forehead against hers. 

Alex cradled his face in her hands and pulled him back into her embrace. “Take me,” she whispered. Hunt looked at her curiously, but her hands made quick work of his pants before he could question her intentions. She wrapped her legs around his waist urging him toward her. 

Hunt kissed her hungrily, as he moved to meet her. “Are you sure? I thought tonight was about you?”

“It is,” Alex breathed, tipping her head back as he entered her and began moving slowly. “Sometimes we want the same things. Right now this is exactly what I want, Thomas. You are everything I want.”

Hunt grinned as Alex began moaning again, her hands curling tightly around the edge of the desk. He continued moving against her, keeping a steady rhythm. His own desire begged him to go faster and give over to pleasure, but tonight was still about Alex and she was enjoying every moment. He would not rush her bliss. 


End file.
